Clean
by aprylynn
Summary: Maybe Kensi is not as great as she thought she was. Missing scene from Command & Control (7x04). Story written by raccoonsmate4life, hermionesmydawg, and aprylynn.


**A/N:** _I'm going to blame this all on Raccoon Lady. She noticed in Command & Control (7x04) that Deeks had changed clothes between the boatshed scene and cooking breakfast at his house. Obviously the only explanation was that he and Kensi had some shower sex because while they were exhausted, they had also barely seen each other all week, and not at all in the past two days. Then he got dressed and went downstairs to cook while Kensi finished getting ready and dried her hair.  
Then what started out as bullying to write a follow up to my missing scene drabble (Chapter 106 of You All Deserve Each Other), turned into a collaboration between me and two of my favorite NCISLA fandom ladies, raccoonsmate4life and hermionesmydawg. You two are the best and I had so much fun writing this with you guys. It really is true that friends bully friends into writing smut :)_

* * *

Maybe she's not as great as she thought she was.

The feel of his lips on her neck still lingers but it lacks the scratch of the scruff that she's used to and she can still feel the possessive grip of his fingers on her hips, as though he had needed to assert his power over her. She shudders as she rubs the soap more furiously over her body.

The last time she had to bait one of their targets like this was…a long time ago. Before she had something so much better at home. Before she had the real thing. She accepts that it's part of her job, but she certainly hates it more than she used to.

Laying her palms against the cool tile of the shower wall, Kensi drops her head and lets the hot water rain down on top of her as she wills it to wash away all traces of their billionaire suspect from her skin.

The quiet click of the bathroom door opening draws her from her thoughts.

"Kens?"

"Yeah," she clears her throat, realizing she's probably been in here for longer than necessary. "Sorry. Is breakfast ready?"

"No. I didn't, uh, didn't start cooking yet. Wanted to give you some time," Deeks steps fully inside the bathroom, closing the door behind him. "You okay?"

Is she okay? She thought she was. She thought she just needed a hot shower to rid herself of her alias. But sensing her boyfriend standing just on the other side of the shower curtain, she realizes that what she needs is him.

She needs to feel his body pressed against hers, his hands in her hair, and his lips on her skin.

She needs him to love her like she's been craving all week.

"I could be better," her voice cracks and she pulls back the edge of the curtain so that she can see him. "I need you."

His brow furrows as a look of concern passes over his face. He nods his head right before reaching up behind him to pull his shirt over his head. She places the curtain back and moves back under the stream of warm water, waiting for him to join her.

She feels a slight chill as he steps into the shower, but it doesn't last long at all. His hands come up to hold her face, pulling her in for a kiss that takes her breath away. She's finally feeling the warmth she was craving, the kind she would never find just from the water. He opens his mouth and slides his tongue along hers, causing her to whimper and cling to him. As she wraps her arms around him, she sighs as her fingers explore the muscular planes of his back. He breaks the kiss, but keeps his face close, resting his forehead against hers. They hold each other as water cascades all around them.

"Kens…" He whispers to her, his voice is quiet yet she can feel the intensity behind his words. "Did he hurt you?"

She shakes her head. "No…" She tightens her grip around him, struggling to express what she's feeling. "He just… he just wasn't you." She can already feel her spirits lifting, just from having him so close.

He leans back so he can look her in the eyes, searching her face. He smiles slightly and she feels like her heart might burst. "Too perfect, huh?"

She laughs like she hasn't in days, in the way that only he can get out of her. "Yes, that's it. I missed you and your flaws." She leans up on her toes. "Although…" She whispers against his lips, kissing him between words. "You're pretty damn perfect at this."

"Well, I have had a lot of compliments from my ladybird." His hands begin to wander, stroking the soft skin of her back, holding her close. His lips blaze a trail along her jaw and down her neck. She had already known how much she missed the feeling of his scruff against her, but now that it is finally happening, she never wants him to stop.

She follows his lead, allowing her hands to roam over his back and then down to cup his ass. She doesn't stop there, moving one hand between them to grasp his already hard cock.

"Fuck…" He growls against her neck. "You really missed me."

"Very much." She stokes him a couple times, squeezing him harder as his kisses on her neck turn to bites. "And you obviously missed me, too."

He growls again as he digs his fingers into her hips, pushing her against the tile wall. She lets out a gasp, the shock of his sudden movement distracts her enough to make her lose her grip on him. He pulls back slightly, locking eyes with her and she swears her heart stops beating. His hair is plastered against his head. Water drops run down off his face, his shoulders, his chest. He is exactly what she wants to see and touch and taste. Finally, after a shitty week, she has him just how she needs him.

His gaze travels down and then back up her body. The possessive look on his face fuels the fire that's already burning within her. He slides his hands up her sides, cupping her breasts and brushing his thumbs over her nipples.

"Deeks…" She hisses. Her eyes flutter shut as she grabs his arms for support. "I need you."

"I'm here."

Damn, how does he do that with his voice, turning her legs to jelly just from the sound of his low sexy whisper? She opens her eyes. "Now."

His eyes blaze bright like fire meeting ice and she realizes he needs this just as much as she does. Need turns to urgency to possessiveness as his mouth attacks her body, loving her, marking her as his own in places no one but him will see. This feeling is new. Her body is her own, always will be, but she's never wanted to give it away more than she does in this moment.

Kensi runs her fingers through his sopping wet hair, wondering for a second if Deeks can breathe underwater. The stream of water pelts his head and back, spraying her hot skin with cool mist lower and lower down her body. He has to be navigating blindly, she thinks, using her curves and the scent of her sex to guide his exploration of her body. His hands and mouth are already more effectively cleansing her of her sins than any amount of scrubbing and self-reflection could do.

There is no hesitation when he takes her in his mouth, sucking the soft lips of her pussy between his teeth. She clenches her jaw, greedily thrusting her hips at his face as his tongue flicks steadily back and forth, thrusting inside of her and circling her clit. That douche in a suit probably wouldn't have taken the same pleasure in this act of worship as Deeks does. Money could buy a lot of things, but not love and certainly not the ability to make her moans echo throughout this small, tiled shower.

"Turn around," he mumbles, though it's kind of difficult to do when he won't remove his mouth from her body.

Kensi tilts her head curiously, and he nods towards the shelf holding their numerous combined hair care products. Maybe having something to hold on to would be a good idea after all. Steadying her shaky legs, she flips around and bends over, latching on to the shelf for support. The warm water can barely touch her anymore now, causing goosebumps to spread like wildfire across her skin. "Kinda cold over here in the corner."

"Eh, I'll warm you up." Deeks smiles against her thigh, then nibbles at the skin of her hip. It's kind of adorable and endearing the way he has to be touching her at all times, even when he's struggling to keep his balance on the hard tile. Let her go and she might disappear into the arms of someone else, or worse. She really hopes he doesn't actually believe that, but the desperate way he's gripping her hips and practically devouring her makes her think it could be true. "God, I missed you," he murmurs, the soft vibrations from his low timber making her shake.

"I missed you, too," she whispers back.

Slipping a finger inside her easily, he kisses the connection between their bodies. Her natural reaction is to grind back against him. "You missed me eating your pussy?"

Kensi sighs. "Yes."

Curling his finger down, he slides it just barely in and out, knowing damn well that he is torturing her. It's not enough. She needs more, and she whines to let him know. Painstakingly he drags his tongue from her pussy to the base of her spine. Her knees buckle, and he teasingly asks, "Did you miss me fingering you?"

"No," she growls back this time, arching her back as he slides up her body.

"No?" Wrapping a long arm around her, he grabs a breast and plunges his finger deeper inside her. "But you missed me fucking you?"

She nods emphatically, not voicing her answer. God, he is bringing her close to the edge but only teasing her, and it's driving her insane.

"Kensi." He speaks her name smoothly in her ear, like he's reminding her of who she is. Kensi, who loves Deeks. Not Rachel, who takes advantage of rich douchebags. She loves hearing her name fall from his lips. It's real, when so much of their lives isn't. "I can't live with the thought of anyone else touching you like this. I love you too much to even think about it."

"I love you too, Baby." Biting her lip, Kensi reaches behind her, grasping his length lovingly - if it's possible to lovingly grab a man's dick. She strokes hard and fast, urging him to just give her what she needs.

Deeks moans, nudging the wet hair on her neck away with his nose. He puts a cease to his teasing, digging his fingers into her hip now instead. "Say my name, Kensi."

She knows why he needs this. It's the same reason she kissed him ferociously in her car after their last job with Talia. Last on the lips, first on the mind. She grits her teeth and pushes back against her hand, slowly spreading herself open for him with the tip of his cock. His grip on her hip tightens as the sweet burn of being filled takes over her senses. "I love you, Marty."

Her body fights him, his water slicked cock making her feel tighter than she has in months. Fingertips grip cold tile and warm flesh and now she's the blind one, only aware of the sound and smell and feel of Deeks all over her. His grunts and moans far outlast hers. She falls over the edge quickly, nearly banging her head on the shelf in front of her. A concussion would have been worth it.

He fucks her like he loves her, like being inside her is the only thing he really needs in this world. When he comes, he cries out and then sighs, either from contentment or disappointment that it's over. Kensi echoes his sigh, but hers is happy. She reaches back and wraps her hand around his neck, pulling his face flush with hers so she can pepper kisses along his scruffy jaw.

He is happy. She is clean.

Okay, maybe not physically clean anymore, but emotionally.

Deeks kisses her ear softly. "As hot as you were in that five million dollar dress-"

"Three thousand dollar," she corrects.

"Whatever," he places a lingering kiss to her shoulder. "But nothing could be hotter than how you look right now."

Kensi cuts her eyes back to him. "Drowned rat chic?"

"No." Deeks smiles and squeezes her tight to his chest. "Freshly fucked."

Despite the fact that she's already thoroughly flushed, Kensi feels the heat rising in her cheeks. Turning in his arms, she wraps her arms around his waist and rests her forehead against his strong chest. She revels in the feel of his arms tightening their hold on her as she kisses the space above his heart and whispers, "I love you."

They stand in a comfortable, intimate silence, both reluctant to leave their warm sanctuary, until the chill of the cooling water sends a shiver through Kensi's body. Deeks reaches behind her and shuts off the water before pulling the shower curtain back just far enough to grab her towel.

As she watches him gently work the towel over her body, drying every inch of her that he can reach while peppering light kisses to her skin, Kensi is overcome with the same intense feeling she always feels when he treats her with such reverence. She realizes that it is what she missed most of all.

Deeks wraps the towel around her shoulders and rubs his hands over the soft cotton that now covers her arms. Slowly, he leans forward and kisses her forehead, "I'll go make breakfast."

"Okay," she nods.

He looks down at her and smiles softly, "You're good?"

"I'm great." Kensi means it this time and returns his smile. Still gripping the towel around her body, she pushes up on her toes to kiss him deeply. "And I'm yours," she mumbles against his lips as she feels his hands come up to cradle her head.

"Mmm," he hums, trailing his lips along her jaw. "All mine."

The undeniable hardness pressing into her hip tells Kensi that she's not the only one who could be up for another round. There's just one thing she wants first.

Reaching a hand out from beneath her towel, she snakes it around his waist before dropping it to his ass and pinching it gently. She laughs when he yelps in surprise and kisses his cheek when he glares at her mockingly.

"Breakfast first, Sex Machine."


End file.
